


At The End Of The Day

by CorrineWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Fred Colon had been doing this job a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

At the end of the day, Fred Colon had been doing this job a long time. He knew his business, such as it was, and while it may be to others that he was lazy and old-fashioned, he thought himself sensible, and knowing of what was what. He kept his head down and his chair warm and left the dangerous jobs to those as went in for that sort of thing. Maybe there had been times long ago when he too had flirted with the idea of glorious bravery, but he'd had many years to reflect upon what that got you – the same end as anyone else, though rather sooner. 

At the end of the day, Mister Vimes needed someone he could rely on, someone he knew who knew the streets and knew the patterns and knew thirty-odd years of this city and it's people. Knew that polite smiles and helpful suggestions and 'community outreach' – which, back when Fred had first joined, had meant going out onto the street and nicking anyone you could lay hands on – would one day end a lot less peacefully than a pint of beer and the unspoken words of 'you tell me what you know and I won't tell my boss what I know.'

At the end of the day, although the Watch tended to attract solitary types (or at least, those with nowhere else to go), he had a wife to go home to, had had a wife almost since the beginning, had children.. at the end of the day, Fred Colon was a family man. While there may now be less people at home depending on him, he still had a friendly face (or at least, a friendly note) waiting for him, had responsibilities. No stupid risks for him, he'd plod round his beat, do his paperwork, brew up a few rounds of tea and be on his way.

At the end of the day, Fred Colon came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user artsy-potato for reminding me of the importance of Fred's family while betaing another fic. Which I still haven't finished. Which is a different fic than the one I ought to have been working on writing this. Whoops. Also thanks to best friend Pintpotjudas for looking this over for me.


End file.
